Seishin
Seishin is a character created by PhantomSilverShenron. About The scientist that created the original Gōsuto akuma brothers was enraged by the betrayal of his first two creations. He wanted the Saiyan race to feel his wrath more than ever now. He began to create his third warrior, Seishin. The scientist wanted to make sure that his next creation wouldn't betray him like the other two did. So he lessened Seishin's resistance and replaced it with raw power. Out of pure rage and frustration, Seishin was born. Fear is But a Feeling Seishin arose, with his creator believing he was the ultimate creation. Seishin was given two tasks. One of which was to find the two that betrayed the scientist. His other of course would be to eliminate all Saiyans. Seishin found a squadron of Saiyans on a planet relatively close to Earth. This would be his first mission. He left Earth unaware that when he returned, things would be very different. The Saiyans had already cleared the planet of life and were surprised when their scouters picked up another power level closing in on them. One of the members had informed the rest of the team that their lord, Frieza, wanted them to return by a set time. The leader commanded the others to return to base as planned, while he took out the power that was arriving shortly. Seishin arrived in front of the leader with one thing in mind, destruction. The two began their fight. It appeared as if the two were equally matched in strength. The battle continued on into the night. Obviously meaning the arrival of the moon. The Moon. The one thing that would give both warriors more power. The Saiyan transformed into a Great Ape. While Seishin would transform into a Great Dragon. The two continued to be equal. The planet was taking a harsher beating than either of the fighters. There was also one more lifeform on the planet that was so small nobody had noticed it. The leader hadn't even noticed his firstborn son had snuck into his pod. The Saiyan, landed next to his pod and noticed his child standing there. Seishin blasted the Saiyan, turning him back to normal. The young child stood there. Thinking that his father had died. He was face to face with a Saiyan destroyer. Seishin raised his tail, to strike the child. The father was unable to move. He watched hopelessly as his only son was about to perish in front of him. The child began to cry tears of fear. Seishin saw how the child was so scared and stopped his attack. He transformed back into his original form. Seishin simply walked over to the child. The child was no longer crying. He simply watched as his near-killer walked towards him. Seishin picked the child up in his arms. He whispered to the boy,"Fear is but a feeling, my friend. One feeling that is able to expose one's true colors" Seishin walked over to the father, child still in arms. Seishin put the child down. He put one hand on the father and healed him. The father rose and hugged his son. Seishin watched, a tear nearly forming in his eye. The father thanked Seishin and asked who exactly he was. "...I'm a villain...You've seen what I did...I could blame it on the way I was created but that would be the coward's way of escaping...Thank you for teaching my the true error of my ways...I am Seishin. The third Gōsuto akuma." The Saiyan father responded with this "Seishin, you are not a villain. You have changed paths. I don't understand who or why you were created, but thank you anyway. My name is Bardock, this is my son, Raditz" Seishin looked up into the silent night sky. He saw two figures standing there. He nodded at them. "Thank you, Bardock and Raditz, for teaching me who I really am." Seishin then walked over to the two figures and the three disappeared. The two Saiyans would never tell anyone of what happened that night. They knew Seishin would be able to tell the whole universe one day. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles